Ayúdame
by Jinzongingen Achtezh
Summary: Todos queremos tener una vida buena, pero hay quienes no les resulta ¿Y si después de esa vida hay otra? ¡Ayúdame! para Sara Luna


**¡UA al ataque! Regalito por el día de la nada para Sara Luna (tu amiga Henderhoreh ****me cae bien e_e) nos leemos en unos minutos :D **

* * *

**Ayúdame**

Estaba tranquilamente en lo que había sido mi casa, bien, no mía, ¡pero la prefiero! había prometido nunca dejar de cuidar lo que era mio, pero bueno, yo no me considero una persona tal buena, amable, claro que no, la gente es una mierda. Arruinaron la vida de una familia separandola, aún recuerdo ese día, en que todo comenzó a ser llamas, e invadía el fuego alrededor de el lugar en la que la pasé tan mal.

Donde los golpes diarios recordaban su horario, e irse corriendo a esconderse, dejar de hacerlo con la maldita costumbre de a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, la comida tan de avión, obviamente por lo que he escuchado, en mi vida habré subido a esa cosa.

Una infancia repleta de odios, secuestrada desde los 3 años y ser reclutada, enviada a un orfanato, este quemado, pero como si mi vida terminara aquí. Obviamente no, cuando encontré a mis padres estos prometieron volver a verme, junto con mi hermano caminando en medio de la nada, con la desesperación de ser raptados, y ¿como fue mi muerte?... aplastada por rocas, una avalancha, donde solo los oficiales importaban, yo no, mi hermano no, nosotros robábamos por capricho, ¡por ambición! ¡dañábamos a la gente que no tenia nada que ver con nuestra miserable vida pero la dañábamos solo intentando conseguir venganza! ¿o no? oh, cierto, robábamos por ser pobres, por necesidad, jamás dañamos a nadie como lo hicieron con nosotros, porque apesar de todo siempre teníamos la palabra "HOPE" en nuestra mente ¡esperanza!.

En fin, yo que voy a hacer a esto, nunca estuve en mi casa, solo este era mi lugar, esta área lo es y lo será, no saldré por nada, ¿estaré aquí hasta el fin? si pertenezco al infierno. Donde nací, donde estuve, donde viví, donde nuevamente estoy, y donde siempre estaré, pero esta vez. Por más de 10000000 años, y nadie me sacará, prefiero ser un alma diambulante, pasando por el mar con las alas rotas, a no hacer nada, prefiero recordar, lo que pasó ya pasó, pero sigue siendo lo mismo de siempre.

Ahora..creo que alguien ha entrado, ¿quien es? nunca lo había visto...y es muy guapo, viene con alguien más, déjenme adivinar ¿resulta que ahora mi casa está en venta? si, espero que no le moleste mi presencia, ni que a mi me importe la suya.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Esto me resulta frustrante, como quisiera hacer de mi muerte algo más que...quiero volver a vivir"

_"¿Si?" -me respondió muy desinteresado-

_"Veo que no te importa en lo más mínimo"

_Claro que me importa, lo malo esque estás hablando todo el día de cosas que nunca sucederán y si iban a suceder, el tiempo ya pasó, pareces una tipa que no puede dormir por la noche

_"Quiero pertenecer a el mundo de los vivos otra vez, intenté no desperdiciar mi oportunidad, pero mi otra vida no fue destinada a eso, todos tenemos derecho a ser feliz"

_"¿Y que esperas?, ¿volver al mundo de los vivos, que un príncipe azul se enamore de ti sin razón en aparente alguna y vivir feliz por siempre como en un cuento de niños?"

_"¡Déjame en paz!"-mi traje blanco tintado de rojo se movía tan rápido, rechazando malas opiniones, mis ojos suplicando una nueva oportunidad, mi alma bajando tan bruscamente hasta donde Enma Daioh Sama

"Por favor"

"Te he dicho incontables veces que no, ya olvídalo Lazuli"

"Dime 18"

"Pero no, comprende"

"¡Que tu estés todo el día aquí y no tengas un puto interés en nada no es mi culpa, ¡yo quiero ser lo que no pude ser! ¡quiero saber que mierda se siente ser feliz y no lo descubriré preguntando! ¡ahora me dejarás ir quieras o no! maldito ogro rojo y feo" -le respondí con toda mi ira, no seria la misma imbécil de siempre. Por alguna razón me sentí genial. ¿Y ahora?-

"Oye cálmate, si no le he dado esa tremenda oportunidad a alguien más no tengo porque hacerlo contigo"

"Pero yo puedo servir para algo, no volver a ser una inútil, se supone que es una nueva vida"

"¿Sabes? caíste en medio del infierno y el paraíso, no fuiste al infierno por pena ajena, ni tampoco irías al paraíso gratis"

"¿Entonces eso significa que...?"

"Escúchame bien, seguirás siendo un muerto, seguirás siendo un espíritu" -moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- "Estarás un tiempo en la tierra, y la persona que te toque, NO DEBE MORIR, o tu alma será eliminada"

"¿Ah?" -dije confundida-

"Eso es parte del trato, lo lamento, no todo es lindo"

"¿Sabes? acepto" -estaba dispuesta...y desesperada, haría lo que fuera-

**_Fin FlashBack _**

Y aquí me tienen, con los ojos cerrados, los abro y observo al otro sujeto por cierto feo, llendose, no sé si es un tipo de transtorno, pero siento que el será el elegido, MI elegido. Me presentaré.

Viene caminando, es una casa muy grande, es de unos parientes muy lejanos, ya que si mi memoria no me falla yo era pobre. Me escondo en la escalera, y cuando está a punto de pasarse de largo, lo saludo, yo muy cordial.

_¡Hola! -vaya, creo que lo asusté, se quedó en blanco ¿¡que me pasa!? estoy empezando mal, le diré mi nombre

_Perdón si te asusté, mi nombre es Lazuli Akane, pero puedes decirme 18 -estiro mi brazo hacia donde está el, intentado tocarlo, no puedo evitar mostrar mi gran sonrisa de idiota.

* * *

**Bueno, es un intento de prólogo xD, intento...si preguntan si Krilin o Bulma saldrán, por supuesto que si, debía hacerlo, tenia ganas de un sensual UA ya que hasta lo que mi cabeza ha alcanzado a procesar, nunca he hecho uno, oh es el segundo, bueno, obviamente, no creí que haría falta ponerlo en el summary, nah mentira, solo se me olvido xD dejen reviews :3 **


End file.
